


The Way You Feel (Under Me)

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Koushi just wants to help Daichi relax after a tiring day, but things get a little more heated than he intended, thanks to his flirty boyfriend.





	The Way You Feel (Under Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy this little collab between myself and [Tsuumei](http://tsuumei.tumblr.com/). Her wonderful art is [here](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/post/170895703033/the-way-you-feel-under-me-1314-words-by), and we both hope you love it!

Daichi groans as he flops onto the bed, too worn out to bother putting anything on aside from his underwear, and Koushi doesn’t bother to drag his gaze away from the expanse of gorgeous tanned skin. Another noise comes from Daichi, something between a sigh and another groan, and Koushi grins a little to himself as he slips onto the bed, one hand reaching out to smooth down Daichi’s back. That gets an appreciative little hum, and Koushi drinks in the sound before reaching over to the bedside table to snag the tiny bottle of massage oil.  
  
It’s easy enough to throw a leg over Daichi, and Koushi settles into place straddling Daichi’s thighs, leaning forward with oiled hands to work the knots out of Daichi’s shoulders. His skin warms quickly under Koushi’s hands, the muscles relaxing slowly the longer that Koushi works at them, and Daichi makes an appreciative noise into the mattress. The sounds increase as Koushi works down from Daichi’s shoulders across the plain of his back, smoothing oil on every inch of skin, working the tension out little by little. Koushi flushes as each tiny moan rumbles through his body, skittering down his spine like Daichi’s actually fluttering his own fingers down Koushi’s back.  
  
He pauses when he reaches the waistband of Daichi’s tight briefs, the ones that he only wears when he’s down to the last few pieces of clean clothes, a sign that they really need to devote some time to actually doing the laundry. They’re gray and so tight, and Koushi spares a moment to be thankful Daichi doesn’t wear them more often, because he’s not entirely sure he could survive seeing Daichi’s ass in them any more than he already does. His own tiny shorts are only getting tighter, the pale blue fabric starting to tent as he lets his thoughts wander to Daichi underneath him.  
  
As if he can hear Koushi’s thoughts, Daichi wiggles a little, humming contentedly when Koushi’s thumb slips just below the waistband. Koushi bites at his lip, smooths his hand up Daichi’s lower back and slides off his perch, turning until he’s facing Daichi’s feet instead. He throws a leg over and carefully settles on the skin he’d just caressed, oiling his hands up again and resuming his work starting with Daichi’s ankles. He takes his time working up his legs, until Daichi’s thighs tremble under his fingers, pliant and warm.  
  
He ghosts his thumbs against the edges of Daichi’s underwear and takes a deep breath at the noise that Daichi lets out, something deep and sinful that skitters its way down Koushi’s spine. He lifts himself up as high as he can and taps at the side of Daichi’s thigh. “Flip over, Dai.”  
  
He tries not to shiver at the rumbling groan he gets in response, at the way that Daichi’s skin brushes against his own as Daichi turns underneath him, until Koushi can settle back down on his lower stomach. As he leans forward, his hands smoothing down Daichi’s calves, he’s surprised to feel strong fingers pressing into his ass, and he can’t stop the tiny moan from making its way into the hot room. Daichi laughs, deep and amused, and Koushi looks back over his shoulder to see the gorgeous little grin on his face as he squeezes again.  
  
It’s so, so tempting to just forget about the massage and follow Daichi’s lead, to go along with whatever Daichi might be willing to do, but Koushi’s nothing if not determined to do a job well, and so he turns back to his ministrations. Daichi doesn’t take his hands away, not until Koushi’s done caressing everything from his ankles up to the tempting hem of his briefs, and then it’s only because Koushi moves, turning around and shifting back to get at Daichi’s chest. Their dicks brush through the fabric as he does, and they groan in unison even as Daichi grips at Koushi’s hips and grinds up.  
  
Koushi gasps and lays his hands flat against Daichi’s stomach. Daichi just grins up at him, eyes dark, fingers squeezing again at Koushi’s hips. “Daichi, that’s naughty. I’m trying to do something nice for you.”  
  
“This is very nice, Kou.” He thrusts gently again, and the friction almost has Koushi giving in. “You’re doing such a great job at making me feel good.”  
  
He knows Koushi can hear the innuendo, and he doesn’t look sorry for it at all. Koushi slides his hands up and leans in, until his mouth is only a few inches from Daichi’s. “Then let me finish.”  
  
With a heavy breath, and his teeth scraping at his bottom lip, Daichi answers, voice low and full of desire. “You can finish any way you like.”  
  
“Then behave.” And then Koushi pulls back before he gives in to the urge to kiss the smile off of Daichi’s face, massaging at Daichi’s neck and shoulders. Daichi doesn’t move his hands from their place on Koushi’s hips, but he doesn’t keep moving either, just lays still while Koushi works his way back down Daichi’s chest to his stomach, until the only thing left untouched is the skin beneath his underwear. That’s easily remedied, and as Koushi scoots back he pulls the fabric along with himself, until it slips down over Daichi’s ankles and finds a new home on their bedroom floor.  
  
His shorts get the same treatment, and Daichi hums as he does, clearly pleased to see how much he’s affected his boyfriend. Koushi slicks his hands up again and gets to what he missed, caressing and massaging Daichi’s hips, very careful to avoid touching his straining dick even though Daichi lets out a plaintive whine.  
  
Koushi gives in this time, presses a tiny kiss to the head of Daichi’s dick, and then he pulls back just as Daichi twitches his hips up for more contact. “I thought you were gonna behave?”  
  
“Koushi, please.”  
  
“You said any way I like, right?” He waits for Daichi’s nod of agreement, and then moves to the side, out of the way. “Turn over.”  
  
Daichi groans even as he complies, but Koushi ignores it in favor of digging his hands into Daichi’s ass, squeezing plump handfuls to draw out a gasp before doing it again, softer. He teases his fingers at the crack of Daichi’s ass, dragging them down, slow and steady, spreading the slick oil, though he already knows he doesn’t have the patience for anything more in depth. He straddles the back of Daichi’s thighs again, rubbing his dick against the newly slicked skin, pressing his forehead to Daichi’s shoulder as he heaves out a breath.  
  
The air around them gets hot as Koushi ruts hard against him, one arm bracing him a little above the bed so that he can slip the other underneath Daichi’s body, wrapping it around his aching dick. Daichi makes a noise that has Koushi’s toes curling, and then Daichi is moving too, thrusting his hips forward into Koushi’s hand and back on his dick. It’s not long at all until Daichi shudders and sags against the mattress, and Koushi pushes himself up, wrapping his wet hand around himself.  
  
It only takes a couple of strokes, and then Koushi is coming, his eyes open just enough to watch it splatter over the tanned skin of Daichi’s gorgeous ass. Daichi just hums and sighs, patting the space next to him lazily, until Koushi flops down into it, nuzzling his nose into Daichi’s shoulder. “I hope that helped, Dai.”  
  
“Mmm. Yeah.” Daichi yawns, rubbing his face against his pillow. “Thanks, Koushi. You’re the best.”  
  
Koushi huffs a laugh, kissing his shoulder and responding even as he notices Daichi drifting off. “So are you.” He closes his eyes and listens to Daichi breathing until he joins him in sleep, recovering the energy he knows he’ll need later when they rise again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
